Gone but now Returned
by BroganElizabeth
Summary: They were on separated but not now and never again :)
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me a few weeks ago but didn't have the courage to go ahead with it but now that I've got it hope you enjoy.

Christian's POV.

I've just finished work for the day and heading over to mom and dads form Mia to some home from Italy she has been studying cookery at ome of the best restaurants for the past two years so mom and dad wanted a family meal which now turned into a family meal and her friend who she met over there six months ago. I gave Taylor the night off so am driving myself over in my R8 which am happy about because sometimes I need some space for myself. I drive up the drive way and notice that Mia's car isn't there yet thank god I would of been in deep shit if I had been late, I park my car and walk into the house.

"Christian honey is that you?" Mom asks from what sounds like the kitchen.

"Yeah it is, am not late am I?" I ask checking my watch I was told and I mean told to be here at 7.00pm and its 6.58pm so I should be ok.

"No honey your not Elliott is just picking your sister up now I got a call a couple of minutes ago that they are five minutes away" Mom walks out of the kitchen looking beautiful as ever.

"Goodness ave missed you" she whispers hugging me tight I cant help but laugh.

"Mom we had lunch yesterday" I smile.

"Oh shh now a mother can miss her son now make yourself useful and set the table please" she hands me everything and am sent on my way. I walk into the dining room and start to set the table as am about finished I hear the front door open and Mia shout on mom, so I quickly finish laying the table and make my way out to the livingroom on my way there am tackled my a screeching Mia.

"CHRIS" she screams and jumps into my arms I hug her tight and whisper telling her that ave missed her so much its not till I open my eyes I see her standing in my parents home after all theses years I put Mia down and study the girl standing in front of me.

"Annie is that you?" I ask smiling.

"Come on Chrissy I haven't changed that much" she smiles, I run towards her and open my arms as she starts to run to me I catch her and spin her around I can't believe its actually her I put her down and lift her face up looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Annie I've missed you so much, where did you go? Why didn't you call me?" I start firing questions at her causing her to laugh I pick her up and plant a small kiss on the side of her mouth causing her to gasp.

"Oh shut up Annie if I remember correctly we have done way more" I wink causing her todo her signature blush.

"Hey shut up ok it was a surprise thats all now instead of trying to seduce me how about we explain our situation because quite frankly your family looks like they have seen a ghost" she says and we both laugh.

"Wait so how do you know Ana?" Mia asks.

"I...I well Ana and I were best friends in high school and well then we became boyfriend and girlfriend..a..and wel..l" Ana cuts me off.

"What Chrissy is trying to say is that he was my first love" Annie smiles.

"Thats exactly what I was trying to say and well Annie was mine" I smile and give her a little nudge.

"How about we head into the livingroom and yous can both fill us in" Mom smiles so we do we all pile into the livingroom I sit down on the sofa and Annie sits beside me.

"Ok so fill us in then bro" Elliott demands. I look at Annie and she nods.

"Well we were 13 and at school and I wanted to finish my homework at lunch so I went to the library and in the corner was this small beautiful girl with her head stuck in a book I was thinking of ways to talk to her but eventually gave up and took a seat to start my homework, as I was doing it I heard the chair beside me move and I looked up and there was the girl she looked at me and laughed and said "You know if you wanted to talk to , me a good starting point would be to say hi" i couldn't help but laugh, anyway that day we were joint at the hip we spent every free time we had in and out of school together just mucking about well thats until we turned 15 and I got a call through the night from a tipsy Annie crying asking me to meet her so I did and she stuck her tounge down my throat" I smile.

"Steady cowboy if I remember correctly I was starting to get cold and you gave me a hug I went to kiss his cheek and he moved making me kiss his lips, and well after that we started going out that is until we turned 18 and my mom and dad decided to move so I had to go with them, since the day I say goodbye we haven't seen each other until today and that was 6 years ago" she smiles a sad smile I pull her in close.

"Aww thats soo cute, but how didn't we know about Ana?" Mia asks.

"Well I was so closed off back then I just kept it to myself really am sorry" I say looking at dad, mom, Elliott and Mia.

"Ana whats the chances of us meeting in Italy huh not knowing my brother loves you" Mia asks.

"I know it was crazy I honestly didn't put you and Chrissy together until I seen his hair and his eyes" Annie says looking up at me.

"So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Well I was bored of Italy and well I wanted to come home" she puts her hand on top of mine.

"Do you still talk to Katherine?" I ask aswell as us being bestfriends so was she and Katherine we used to be the three musketeers.

"Yeah we are going to ne living together shes coming home from England" she smiles.

"Thats amazing I will have to get intouch with her I haven't seen her since you left" I now feel terrible I should of kept intouch with her.

"Yeah well am sure she would be pleased to know you achieved your goal, Mia was telling me about how proud she was of her brother and his massive business god I should of clicked that it was control freak Chrissy" I playfully punch her arm.

"Shall we have dinner mom and dad?" I smile at them.

"Yes come on lets all eat" dad says we all stand to leave with him but I get dragged back by Annie.

"Whats wrong Annie?" I ask, she steps on her tip toes and kisses me and its so passionate I can't believe she's back, she finally pulls away and rubs her finger across my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask

"That was because I never thought I would see those grey eyes, and the copper hair again, Chrissy please believe me when I say I really did miss you" she smiles sweetly, I pull her face up and give her a quick kiss.

"Well they are yours is that not what you use to tell me, and I fucking missed you so much baby you have no idea" I put my hand out for her to take it and thank fuck she does I try to walk but she stops me again.

"Chrissy can we talk some time when your free please" she begs I smile.

"Ofcourse we can just whenever you want I will make myself free" I wink at her and walk towards the diningroom where everyone is waiting.

The rest of the night was great I can't believe she is back and really good friends with Mia, it turns out they met at some restaurant and because Annie mentioned she was from Seattle they hit it off. Annie is a teacher and starts at Seattle Prep where we met next week and she is also a fashion designer and has her own clothing line that has went crazy in France, Italy and the UK she is now thinking about opening a boutique here in Seattle, she has done so well for herself am so proud of her. I offered to take her home but ahe just bought a house round the corner from mom and dad's so now myself and Elliott are heading to mine well ours when we both started our companies we decided to live with each other what can I say I love my brother.

"Christian I can't believe you kept Ana from us" he sounds sad.

"We were young bro and to be honest I just wanted it to be us" I smile when i think back to all the times we spent together.

"Well its obvious that you both love each other still" he smiles at me.

"I told her the day she left that I would wait for her and thats probably the reason I stayed single but am not getting my hopes us" I say.

"Well she's coming over tomorrow to talk isn't she" he states.

"Yeah I know, god Gail is going to love her" I laugh, Gail our housekeeper is like a second mother to us and is always nagging because Elliott fucks every girl he sees and ave just not been interested.

"I can't wait to see her face when she meets her she will be like an emotional mother" Elliott says laughing.

"I know now come on I need to get to bed" I park the car and walk to the elevator Elliott punching in the code and we ride up in silence when we finally reach the penthouse am surprised to see Gail and Jason in the kitchen.

"Good evening Gail, Jason" both myself and Elliott say.

"Good evening boys, now spill whos Annie?" Gail smiles and I can't help but shake my head.

"Wow yes I had a lovely night thanks for asking" I wink at her.

"Who called you?" Elliott asks.

"Lads it was Grace now my woman is desperate just put her out her misery" Jason smiles.

"Annie is a really good friend of mine who I lost touch with 6 years ago and has now showed up again" I grin.

"She was his first and only love" Elliott adds so I punch him.

"Ohh what does she look like?" Gail jumps up and down like a kid in a sweetie shop.

"Shes medium hight, very skinny, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes shes just beautiful" I state.

"Ok well when am i going to meet her Christian because it is going to happen" she demands making us boys laugh.

"Gail you will meet her tomorrow morning she will be here at 10" I say.

"Wooohoooo! I can't wait come on Jason bed ave got a busy and exciting day tomorrow. Now boys night I will see yous in the morning" shes beaming she bounces over hugging both me and Elliott.

"Night Gail" I hug her back.

"See you in the morning Christian" Jason smirks while walking away into the staff headquarters.

"Well fuck me she's excited" Elliott smiles.

"Yeah I know what gave it away? Anyway am away to bed I will see you in the morning" I hug Elliott and walk to my bedroom after a quick shower I throw on a pair of shorts and jump into bed hopefully tomorrow will go well.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, just a couple of things to the guest that asked why couldn't Ana just stick to one job? My answer to your question is I wanted Ana to have two jobs fot the start of the book and later on she will be in a situation where she will have to pick. Thank you so much for reviews that you leave. **

**Now lets get on with chapter two.**

Chapter Two.

Christian's POV.

I wake up to my alarm and hop out of bed, its 7am so I think I will head down to the gym for an hour since its Saturday the gym will be empty thank god. I throw on my gym stuff and walk through into the kitchen where Elliott is sitting.

"Morning Ell" I smile while going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Morning Christian, off down the gym?" he asks.

"Yeah going down for an hour I will see you when I get back" I say as I walk over to the elevator.

I make my way down to the gym and start with the weights after a while I am so lost in it I don't realise what time it is until I finally stop and I realise ave been down here for 1 hour and 45 minutes so I quickly make my way up the stairs I walk out of the elevator and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Christian, what would you like for breakfast?" Gail asks.

"Good morning Gail, could I have an egg white omlete please" I ask.

"Thats fine now how about you go for a shower your breakfast will be ready for when your out" Gail states, I just give her a nod and make my way into my room, I strip out of my gym clothes and head into the shower, after spending time in the shower I jump out and try and decide what to wear. I decide on a pair of cream chinos with a white t-shirt, white belt and a pair of white converse. I look in the mirror and decide that it will have todo. I make my way out for my breakfast.

"Christian you look handsome" Gail smiles.

"Do you think I should change into jeans?" I start to panic.

"You I think you look great stop it now come on eat Christian" I pick my fork up and decide to just be quiet and just eat my breakfast, am starting to get nervous so I decide after breakfast to go into my study and deal with some work stuff as am looking through my emails there is one from Ros that causes me to call her.

"Hello Mr Grey" she answers.

"Hi Ros, I just read the email you sent me about the deal in Portland would you be able to go instead of me?" just ask shes about to ask mt study door goes and Ana sticks her head in so I tell her to come in.

"Sorry Ros what was it you were saying?" I ask. Ros is telling me the trip is 5 days but she's going to go.

"That's brilliant Ros thank you very much, but remember if you need me down there just call ok?". I hang up and smile at Ana.

"Hello Christian are you ok?" she asks coming over and hugging me.

"Hi Ana am good yes, do you want tea or coffee?" I ask.

"Coffee would be great, oh I have some news" she smiles as we make our way out to the kitchen.

"You have and what would that be?"

"Well after leaving your parents yesterday I went home and who was sitting on my front steps" she asks.

"Ana I have no idea" I laugh as am pouring the coffee.

"ME" I turn around and there stands Katie with Elliott behind her, I can't believe it.

"Katie fuck sake come here" I look at Ana and smile. Katie runs and jump onto me.

"God Grey ave missed you so much" she talks Into my neck.

"I've missed you to Katie how was England?" I asks.

"England was amazing but when Ana called begging me to come home I just couldn't say no" she winks at me.

"Well am glad she did, Katie this is my big brother Elliott, Elliott this is Katherine" I introduce them.

"Christian your brother is HOT!, Hi Elliott call me Kate please" Katie smiles.

"Nice to meet you Kate" Elliott winks at causing her breathing to pick up speed. I ask if its ok if I myself and Ana could talk in my office for a moment so Elliott is now entertaining Katie I can't believe they are both home. We are sitting in my office talking.

"Anastasia what is it you wanted to talk about?" I ask. She starts to fidget

"I have a few things to say and then at least its off my chest and then you decide what happens ok?" I nod.

"I just want you to know ave missed you so much Christian believe me everyday was a struggle when we first arrived in Georgia I was already thinking what I would say to you the next time I seen you and everytime it was the same that am sorry I had to leave and that I love you those five years were the best five years of my life, I was happy for once and you did that Christian you made me smile, laugh, blush noone has ever came close to making me feel the way you did. I know I can't just walk back into your life and expect us to start where we left things but I am hoping that we can atleast start hanging out together" now she has tears im her eyes I reach over and lay my hand on hers.

"Ana I missed you more every single day since you left, everyday I used to pray that you would come back and wrap your arms around me and tell me that you love me. The day you left a part of me died you were it for me Ana you were no you are the first the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person before I go to bed I don't think that will ever change, your right we can't just start things were we left them we would both be delusional to think that it would work" I say rubbing my fingers across her hand, she looks up and tears are spilling down her cheeks.

"I know I mean we aren't eighteen anymore we are twenty four and shit I didn't even ask you am so sorry when is your girlfriend home and I will make myself scarce" she goes to stand up so I stand up with her pulling her into me and putting my hand through her hair.

"Where are you going?" I smile

"Well I don't want myself and Kate causing you problems so we will leave" she say looking at the ground I lift her head up so she's looking at me.

"I don't have a girlfriend Annie" I smile.

"Oh Ok jesus christ how many times am I going to make myself look like a ass today" she huff which makes me laugh.

"Your not Annie calm down now how about you sit down and tell me what you have been doing for the past six years" smile and give her a playful nudge, she smiles and we both sit down on the couch in my study.

"Well we moved to Georgia I went to University to study teaching but in my spare time I started designing mom and dad spike to their friends and thats how my clothing line has done so well after university I worked in a high school in Texas for a year but teaching just isn't for me so I quit my job in Texas and moved over to Italy to get my head sorted and while I was there I bumped into Mia and she's been helping me with my clothing line god that girl knows fashion and ahit she can drink" she smiles.

"What about Chrissy what have you been doing?" she asks.

"Well when you left I went to Harvard but dropped out in my last year to the disappointment of my parents, dad lent me money and I started GEH and well here I am six year later the company is doing great and I live with Elliott" I smile

"Come on Chrissy you didn't get drunk like we used to or cause trouble like we did?" she smirks god we did cause trouble.

"Nope my partner in crime left and I just focused on working hard how did you get into trouble?" I challenge her.

"Well am back so be prepared! And well I got drunk when we first got to Georgia and got a tattoo mom and dad didn't talk to me for months afrer it oh and myself and a girl from Georgia Lucy kinda caused abit of upset in the neighbourhood with being assholes" she beams... Wait did she say a tattoo.

"A tatoo Annie really what did you get?" I ask and she goes white.

"I..I it doesn't matter" she stutters.

"Annie tell me or I will ask Katie" I demand.

"Kate wouldn't tell you Chris" she challenges me, oh game on Steele. I stand up and walk out my office and ovee to Kate.

"Kate..." but Ana cuts me off.

"Ok Ok come back in and I will tell you" she says Bingo I smile at Kate and walk back into my office and close the door.

"Do you want me to just show you?" she asks.

"Sure lets see whats got you scared" I smile smugly. She unbuttons her jeans and begins to pull down her jeans.

"Don't shout at me ok" I nod.

"Promise me Christian" She's really nervous.

"I promise Anastasia" she takes down her trousers and on her thigh there is a tattoo that says "Christian Grey" in lovely writting, wow I can't believe it I walk over to her and make it obvious what I want todo and she nods giving me the fo ahead I trace my finger over it well its real.

"Annie I..I don't know what to say" am speechless.

"Don't be angry with me I was missing you so much and I just wanted you with me and well I done this" she pulls her jeans back up and sits down I bend down and pull her face closer.

"Ana you didn't have todo that you could of called and I would of came to you baby I will always be there when you need me" I say.

"Christian ave needed you everyday for the past 2190 days" a tear slides down her cheek I quickly kiss the tear away god I love her so much.

"Ana I would of came you know that right I would of jumped on a plane and came to you" I repeat.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be near me Christian remember what I promised you?" she asks

"Ana I don't care I love you" I smile.

"I promised I would never leave you and I broke that promise I didn't deserve for you to come and see me" she says that makes me angry.

"Anastasia Rose Steele your here now and so am I so how about we do what you suggested and start hanging out again huh but I think we have a new musketeer because by the look of Katie and Elliott they will be hooking up soon" we both laugh.

"You know thats the best thing ave heard in a while you have yourself a deal Mr Grey and god am going to have to listen to those two" she pretends to vomit, we sit in silence for a couple of minutes until she talks again.

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"Sure whats up?" I ask.

"Do you think we can ever get to what we were before?" I pull her into my lap and hug her tight.

"I hope so baby I really do because I miss you" there is a double meaning to that and she knows it.

"Fuck you Christian and just so you know I really miss you too" she winks, she looks at her watch and sighs.

"Well I need to get going Christian but here is my number call me soon" she smiles I don't want her to go so I grab her and kiss her with everything ave got leaving us both breathless.

"I love you Christian Grey" she whispers against my lips.

"I love you too Anastasia Rose Steele" I kiss her again before walking out my office.

Please review guys...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for reading this story :) am going to try and update every other day but with this story and Young Love it might not happen so please bare with me. I hope yous all enjoy this story and please leave reviews as I would love to hear your thoughts. **

Chapter Three.

Christian's POV.

Well it's been three days since Annie and Katie came to see me I haven't spoke to her yet as I honestly don't know what to say, I love her so much and would do anything to be with her but I know that we shouldn't dive into things too fast. It's my 25th birthday today so mom and dad have organised a family Bbq at their house my Grandparents, Uncles, Aunties, Cousins are all coming which is great I haven't seen them in ages as most of the family live in L.A so we only see them at family events. Am sitting in my office at GEH when my phone buzzes with a text.

**Annie steele- **Happy Birthday Chrissy :) I hope you have a lovely day. A xx

I smile at the message she's really my best friend and I really wanted her to be here with me today so I suck it up and text her back.

**Christian Grey- **Thanks baby :) mom and dad are having a Bbq so be there at six and bring Katie with you, that's if you can make it C x

A couple of minutes later I get a message back stating her and Katie are busy but we arranged to meet up on Sunday for lunch I have to say am pretty gutted am missing her so much I just want to hold her and promise to never let her go again, am brought out my day dream when someone knocks my door.

"Come in" I shout to whoever it is. Taylor walks in holding a box with a smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face or you will find yourself jobless" I smile. He puts the box down on my desk.

"Christian you make me laugh you would be lost without me, anyway this came for you ave cleared it so its all yours" he still stands there waiting for me to open it so I humour him.

"Are you and Gail ready to head to moms soon?I want Ryan on tonight and you and Gail enjoy yourself" I say opening the box I pull out the paper tissue and breakdown when I see what's in it.

"Christian are you ok?" Jason asks concerned. I pull out the photoframe and run my finger over it smiling its a picture of me and Ana the two of us sitting on a grassy hill wearing shorts and t shirt's smiling I remember the day like it was yesterday I had made us a picnic and we found an amazing spot at the top of this hill and after that day it was our spot. I hand the picture over to Jason I put my hand back in the box and lift out a smaller box I open it and begin to silently cry its the promise ring I gave to Ana when we found out she was leaving, looking up at Jason I notice a letter taped to the back of the picture frame I pull it off and begin to read it.

_Dear Christian. _

_Happy Birthday Handsome_

_I hope you have a lovely day_

_The picture was the best day of my life_

_It was the first time we said _

_"I love you" _

_I gave you the ring back because if you look underneath it _

_There is a chain put it on the chain and please wear it because _

_Its my time to promise you.. I promise you_

_That no matter what we are still the teenagers in the picture _

_I promise to love you forever, have a good day CG._

_Lots of love _

_Cheeky A xx_

I put the note down and pick up the box that had the ring in it and lift it up and there it is the chain I kiss the ring and slide it on the chain and put it on tucking it under my shirt, I can't believe she still had it and god the picture is she right are we still the teenagers in the picture?. I wipe my eyes and clear my throat.

"Christian can I say something?" Jason asks.

"Sure say away Jason" I look up at him wiping my eyes again.

"Fuck what your head says Christian because its what's in your heart that matters, this girl loves you and is doing everything to say sorry for leaving, don't leave it too long because you might loose her and for good this time" he sits the picture on my desk and faces it to me.

"Jason all I want todo is hold her and tell her I love her and god believe me when I say I really do, but I don't want to be stupid and run into this too fast" I answer.

"Then don't take it slow start dating each other like yous probably did before just tell her man beacuse if you don't you will live to regret it" he taps me on the shoulder.

"I think your right Jason I need her so bad" I get up and hug him saying thank you.

"Don't worry about it we are family remember, oh and Gail wants a word with you Ryan has brought her over here so we can drive straight to your parents can she come in?" he smiles.

"Sure send her in Jason and could you grab my bag it has my clothes in it I will shower once myself and Gail are finished" he nods and walks out while Gail walks in and sits down.

"So Gail first off what do you think of GEH?" she smiles, shes worked for me for 3 years but hasn't been here.

"Its amazing Christian am proud of you" she starts to get teary.

"Thanks Gail that means alot, so what do you want to talk out?" I ask.

"Well you know that myself and Jason are getting married in a couple of months and Elliott is his best man well I was wondering would...would you please walk me down the Isle?" am speechless fuck I know am 25 but are people wanting to give me a heart attack today with Ana and now Gail, I start crying again ive never cried this much in my life.

"Gail I would be honoured god this birthday just keeps getting better" I stand up and kiss her on the cheek and huh her tight.

"Thank you so much Christian but thats not all.. Well yesterday myself and Jason got some news.. We are having a baby" I cry again they have been trying for a year and last I heard they were going to try IVF

"Congratulations Gail give me a second" I walk back over to my desk and buzz Andrea.

"How can I help you Mr Grey?" she asks, apart from Gail, Jason and Ros everyone calls me Mr Grey.

"Andrea could you send Jason Taylor in here please and tell everyone that they have a half day today if they ask why tell them its Friday and I said so" I lift my finger off the buzzer and walk over to Gail again.

"You have made my employees really happy Gail" I smile, just then Jason walks through wearing jeans and a t-shirt and leather jacket smart Jason.

"Jason close the door please" I state CEO style. He does ofcourse and walks over to us.

"I have been crying all day like a baby then your soon to be wife comes in and asks me to give her away to you and I cried some more and now informs me that your going to be parents and guess what fucker I cried again and gave my employees a half day" I smile.

"Fuck Christian you need to tighten those balls of yours people are going to think the big bad boss is a wimp" he winks.

"Piss off now listen what do yous want todo? Should I look for replacements for yous because I wouldn't expect yous to work for me" I get sad I have to say.

"Hell no" he both shout.

"That won't be necessary Christian we are more than your employees we are family, we aren't quitting our jobs but when Gail has baby Taylor she will have to pull back abit so you could employ some help when the time comes" Jason states.

"Ok I can do that, Gail I want you to take it easy ok if you feel unwell let me know ok I want my little niece or nephew safe and healthy in there now has someone told Elliott because if you think am overbearing wait till you see him" I smile.

"No we were thinking of telling him tomorrow Christian" Gail says sweetly.

"Ok thats a good idea, now Jason am going for a shower make sure Gail is comfortable please and tell Ryan to have the car ready in 30 minutes. Gail if you need anything tell Andrea" I hug Jason and kiss Gail.

"Now go am getting ready to go" I wink at them causing them to laugh. I grab my bag and head into the bathroom that is built into my office I have a quick shower and shave am dressed in a pair of dark ripped jeans a white shirt and black blazer and a pair of black converse, I put the chain Ana gave me back on and my black watch. I put my wallet and IPhone in my pockets after spraying my aftershave and sorting my hair am ready. I walk back into my office and grab my breifcase and head out the door locking it behind me. I walk passed Andrea saying goodbye and into the meeting room to collect Jason and Gail.

"Are yous ready?" I ask. They both turn and smile I see Ryan sitting down.

"We are Mr Grey" they act professional when Ryan is around.

"Ryan could you take my phone and take a picture of myself, Mrs Jones and Taylor please" I hand him my phone.

"Yes sir" he take the phone and asks myself and Gail and Taylor to stand up, Gail is in the middle with me and Jason at either side he take the photo and has back my phone.

"Thank you Ryan, now am ready to go" we walk out the room and down the elevator to the carpark, I help Gail into the car only to get moaned at.

"Christ Christian your starting already" she moans I look at Jason and he mouths "Hormones" I nod.

"Have you heard more from Ana?" Gail asks, I tell her about my birthday present and she starts to cry again Jason mouths "Hormones" I stifle my laugh.

"If you let her go again Christian I will never talk to you again I mean it boy she's your chance of true love and happiness don't fuck it up please" wow Gail just cursed at me.

"Wow mommy Gail calm down I know I had a talk with Jason am going to sort this ok" I smile

"Ok but your big American boy smile doesn't cut it with me" she smiles back smugly.

"Well Gail am glad or Jason would till me, now we are here would you like a hand out the car?" I ask.

"Yes please" I take her hand and help her out after giving Ryan his instructions we head into mom and dads. We walk in the front door but moms housekeeper informs us everyone is outside so we make our way to the back doors and walk out to everyone cheering I can't help but smile, mom and dad walk up first.

"Happy Birthday son" dad shakes my hand

"Happy birthday honey" mom hugs and kisses my cheek.

"Happy birthday Chris" Mia hugs me.

"Woohoo the Birthday Boy, happy birthday baby bro" Elliott hug me dam he's fucked.

"Thanks everyone" I smile, I look around and see my cousins Cattrick, Liam, Brett and Shawn I see all my aunties and uncles after saying hello to everyone I grab myself a drink and go over to my cousins with Elliott.

"Happy Birthday Grey" my cousin Cattrick says, hes obviously named after my dad.

"Thanks Carry" I shake his hand hes older than myself and Elliott he's 30.

"Happy Birthday Chris" Brett and Liam say at the same time they are twins and are 21

"Thanks boys still doing creepy twin shit" I laugh.

"Happy Birthday Speedy" Shawn says, we were both at Harvard and on the row team nicknames stick.

"Thanks Shorty" I wink and laugh because he tells me to fuck myself. We have all been talking for twenty minutes when Brett asks who's the hot chicks that just walked in I turn around and see Ana and Katie I can't help but laugh shes always been sneaky.

"The brown haired one is Christian ex girlfriend that am sure he will be with by the end of the night he name is Ana and the blonde one is Christian and Ana's bestfriend from school" Elliott fills the boys in I turn back and look at the boys.

"When were you with her speedy?" Shawn asks.

"We were best friends when we were 13 and when we turned 15 we started going out until we turned eighteen and her family moved to Georgia I hadn't seen her since until last week when Mia came home from Italy with a girl she met there and it was Ana" I smile.

"Well Ana and Kate are heading over" Liam says. A couple of minutes later I turn around and am met with Katie and Ana.

"Happy Birthday Grey" Katie jumps on me wrapping her arm aound my neck.

"Thanks Katie, Kate theses are my cousins Shawn, Liam, Brett and Cattrick guys this is my bestfriend Katie" I introduce them I turn and look at Ana.

"Happy Birthday Handsome" I grab her and pull her face to mine my lips touch hers and it feels like fireworks goes off god I really have missed this.

"Thank you for coming baby, and thank you for the gift ave been crying like a baby all day" I kiss her again.

"I was coming all along baby your mom called me, and I was crying to but I ment it" she smiles.

"I love you Ana" i pull her in for a kiss again I cant get enough of her.

"You have no idea how much I love you Christian" she whispers against my lips, we are interpreted by someone clearing their throat I turn and look at the boys and Katie and they are all smiling.

"Sorry boys this is Ana, Ana theses are my cousins Shawn, Liam, Brett and Carrrick" I say.

"Its nice to meet yous all" Ana smiles.

"Guys would you mind if I took Christian away for a minute?" Ana asks and of course they say no so we walk to the other side of the garden and sit down both not saying anything.

"Ana I love you and I don't think I can let you go again" I say truthfully.

"Christian I love you too and I don't want you too" she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Will you be my girlfriend again Ana?" I ask. She lifts her head up and looks at me tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Ofcourse am serious I want to be with you I want you to be mine again but forever this time I want us to be together" she squeals and jumps on me both lefts wrapped round my back and arms around my neck shes kissing me all over my face and I can't help but laugh.

"I have always been yours Christian always I might of been in Georgia but my heart was always in Seattle with you" she smiles but is still crying.

"God Ana am so glad your home" I smile and kiss her.

"Fuck its good to be home" she places her hand on my heart something she always used todo.

"I love you Steele" I kiss her nose

"God I love you too Grey" she kisses my forehead.

"I had to quit my job at Seattle Prep because ave just bought a shop to turn into a boutique, Mrs Simpson was very happy with me but she asked how you were" Ana randomly says.

"Congratulations on the shop baby you should get Elliott todo the work on it and god Mrs Simpson she was crazy" i laugh.

"Already dealt with then we was fucking Kate last night he offered well before he fucked her he offered and god she still is" she laughs.

"Elliott was round at yours last night fuck sake I wondered how long it was going to take" I shake my head.

"Yeah they were both as bad as each other, anyway come on I think I need to share the birthday boy" she smiles and stands up, I stand up and hold my hand out for her to take and she does we walk back over to everyone we are stopped by mom and Gail.

"So you done it then Christian" Gail smiles.

"I took your advice and well Gail, Mom I would love to introduce you to my girlfriend Ana Rose Steele" I pull Ana into my side.

"God Christian am so happy for yous,welcome to the family Ana even though you should of been 8 years ago" mom nudges me.

"Thank you Grace and thank you for talking to him Gail I owe you" Ana beams.

"Don't say that she will have you babysitting when baby Taylor comes" shit before I realise what am saying its out.

"Christian god sake we only told you two hours ago, your lucky am 14 weeks boy" Gail winks at me.

"Congratulations Gail and well ave got a five year old brother so I know what am doing" Ana laughs.

"Ok guys am going to go and see what Elliott is doing with my bestfriend thank you for tonight" I kiss them both and continue to walk with Ana to see Kate and Elliott.

"So how is your mom and dad doing?" I ask.

"Well dad is great and well mom died two years ago" I stop dead in my tracks.

"Why didn't you say anything baby, how did it happen?" I ask.

"I hate talking about that shit you know that and well after having Christopher she become ill and well it turned out to be cancer and well she lost her battle three years after she found out, I had to look after Christopher which reminds me he's coming to stay for a while next week because dad has to go to Germany aunt Margaret is getting an operation and needs help after it so I need to look after Christopher" she smiles.

"Am so sorry Ana, and well am here if you need help with anything am sure I could keep him entertained if you need to get things done" I kiss her head.

"Thanks babe that means alot" she puts her hand in my back pocket and we walk over to Elliott and Kate.

"Well thank fuck for that" Elliott says.

"What are you talking about Elliott?" Ana asks confused.

"Yous are back together right?" he looks down at our hands that are linked together, Ana nods and smiles.

"Congratulations guys" Elliott says hugging us both.

"Thanks Elliott now whats going on with you and Kate?" I ask.

"Before you say anything we are having fun ok and I promise I won't hurt her" he smiles.

The rest of the party went amazing mom had too much to drink and was sent to bed by dad, all my aunties and uncles were tired so they went back to the hotel so now its just my cousins myself and Elliott, Ana, Mia and Kate we are all sitting in the family room still drinking and ofcourse the conversation has turned to sex and my cousin Brett and Elliott are talking about what they like in the bedroom.

"I like to take control, I like to tell her what todo" Brett explains.

"Man I know what you mean I like that too, what about you Christian?" Elliott says, I would rather not have this conversation but it seems he has a different idea.

"I don't know I mean what guy doesn't like to take control" I ask.

"Come on Christian I remember what you are like" Ana whispers in my ear.

"What am I like Ana?" I whisper back.

"Remember when you tied my hands together or the spanking oh and not letting me cum unless you said" she licks my ear.

"What are yous talking about?" Kate asks smiling at me.

"Ana was just telling me how I was in bed thats all" I wink.

"Fill us in Ana what was 17/18 year old Christian like in bed" Liam asks.

"I don't think I should kiss and tell guys" Ana smiles.

"Come on tell us Ana" Kate demands.

"Fuck sake she was reminding me how I tied her hands together and spanked her or the time I wouldn't let her come until I told her so that's the control I like" I smile because everyone is shocked you could hear a pin drop.

"Fuck sake Grey that's sexy as fuck if you weren't with Ana I would demand sex right now" Kate says with a serious face.

"Christian man you have to teach me" my cousin Shawn says. I can't help but laugh.

"Am getting turned on now Christian" Ana whispers.

"Do you want to go?" I ask.

"That would be a good idea if not I will rip your clothes of here" she smiles.

"Ok guys we are going to go, Elliott Kate if your heading home Ryan is here to take us" I say.

"Oh Ana must be horney, yeah send him back for us" Elliott say.

"Ok guys I will see yous in the morning mom wants us all to have breakfast together"

"Night guys" I grab Ana by the hand and we walk out to the car I tell Ryan we are going home and we are on our way.

Review please x


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Christian and Ana are now back together but it isn't going to be plain sailing :( please review guys. I just want to clear something up that a couple of yous think Christopher IS NOT Christian and Ana's son sorry if people aren't happy with that but with what I have in mind there will be enough drama for the couple. Thanks for the reviews :). **

Chapter Four.

Christian's POV.

Well it's Tuesday and my family have left to go back to L.A well apart from the twins Brett and Liam they were both offered a job Brett as a part of my I.T team and Liam was offered a job with Grey Construction since they both studied at university for the jobs, both boys are living with myself and Elliott but am gifting them the appartment below us but they won't find out until the apartment is finished I have workers in repainting it and furnishing it. I haven't seen Ana since Saturday night but we have messaging each other and we talk on the phone twice a day so atleast that's something, Elliott and Kate are now offical she has stayed at the apartment since my birthday on Friday but I don't mind.

I'm sitting in my office at GEH when my office phone goes.

"Grey" I answer.

"Mr Grey its your sexy girfriend Ana Steele" I smile just hearing her voice is comforting.

"Sexy girlfriend hmm.. I like that how can I help you baby?" I ask.

"I just wanted to hear that sexy voice helps me get through the day"

"Is that why your with me because of my sexy voice Ana Steele am hurt" she laughs.

"Not just that I also love your massive..." before she can finish someone knocks the door.

"Wait a second baby, come in" I shout. Jason walks through the door.

"Baby can I call you back Jason just walked in"

"Ok Mr Grey I will speak to you soon baby love you" God i love hearing her say that.

"I love you too baby speak soon" I hang up and ask Jason to take a seat.

"Whats up Jason?" I ask.

"The apartment is ready for the boys to move into"

"Thanks Jason, now I've been informed by Ros that everything is going shit in Portland so I have to go down tomorrow if you want to stay with Gail am ok with that it will only be a two day stay so I will be fine with Ryan" I state, I can see his eye light up I know how hard it is for him and Gail and I try to make sure that if he isn't needed that he stays put.

"Are you sure Christian because that would be great we need to go shopping for baby things and I can nip over and visit Sophie" He's beaming.

"Yeah am sure and make sure you take down her birthday presents from her cool uncle's" I got her loads of things for her birthday and so did Elliott we both love little Sophie she's seven and so intelligent.

"Thanks man that's amazing" he smiles.

"No problem now get out of here I was in the middle of a very important phone call with my girl and you rudely interrupted oh and don't mention the apartment to the boys am going to wait until the weekend to show them because I kinda like having them around" Jason shakes his head and leaves.

I call Ana back and we organise to have dinner on Friday when I get back from Portland ofcourse when I told her I was going away I could tell she wasn't very happy but needs must and all, I get down to looking over different contracts and spreadsheets I somehow get lost in my work when I look at the clock I notice that its 6.30pm I pack up my things and decide to finish it at home. I meet Jason at the elevator and informs me that he dropped Brett home at 6.00pm which is a little overtime but the boy is good Barney has been telling me how impressed he is with his work and ability. I hop into the back of the car and head home.

I walk out of the elevator and walk into the kitchen to join the boys who are dressed to go out.

"Where are you boys off too?"I ask.

"We are going out so go and get changed Chris" Liam smiles.

"Wait a minute I can't go out I need to travel to Portland tomorrow morning" I state.

"That's fine we are only going out for dinner, Kate and Ana are having some girlie shit night so us boys are going out for dinner" Ell demands.

"Fuck sake fine give me 20 minutes" I walk into my room take a quick shower and shave 20 minutes later I walk out wearing jeans shirt and leather jacket.

"Wow Chris you were bang on 20 minutes, now come on " Liam smiles.

"Where are we going?"

"Mile High Club for dinner and then Life" Elliott answers.

"So we are going to my restaurant and club sounds good to me" I smile. We make our way down to the car and am shocked to see Jason in normal clothes and its Ryan that is working tonight, after a short time we arrive at the mile high club and are shown to our table straight away. We order our food and some drinks somehow the girls are the topic of conversation.

"Christian I can't believe you hid Kate from me she's amazing" Elliott beams.

"Elliott she was and is like a baby sister to me and well you fucked everything with a pulse" I say causing the boys to laugh.

"I have to admit yous both have amazing girls yous are lucky" Brett says.

"They sure are and Brett I spoke to Barney today and he is really impressed with your work how are you liking GEH?"

"Hey Barney is amazing to work with and am really enjoying it thank you for this chance Christian"

"Hey guys no business talk tonight, we are ment to be having a guys night not a fucking business meeting" Elliott smirks.

"Oh I forgot to tell yous aunt Grace called to remind us of the Coping Together Gala its two weeks away she said something about behaving this year because last year was shocking" we all laugh, last year we all got extremely drunk and got up on stage and sang with the band, Elliott broke the womans violin it was fucking hilarious safe to say myself and Elliott had to make big donations and Elliott had to but the woman a new violin.

"That was carnage I thought dad was going to fucking kill us" Elliott is still laughing.

"Remember Shawn thinking we was going to get laid but got slapped instead" Brett laughs.

"We have had some good times am glad yous boys moved to Seattle" I smile.

"We really have and am glad we did too it was shit that we only get together on family occasions but now yous are stuck with us" Liam smiles.

"We wouldn't have it any other way" I say. I decide to message Ana and see how she is I really miss her.

**Christian Grey-** Evening Baby :) I hope your doing well, am missing you love you lots C x

"Messaging Ana are we?" Brett winks.

"Yeah just making sure she's ok that's all" I feel my phone vibrate.

**Ana Steele- **Good evening Handsome, am good just relaxing with Kate am missing you too but I will see you Friday right? Love you A xx

We message back and forward for a while until she tells me she's away to bed. After finishing our meal we head out for a couple of drinks I can't be fucked but the boys are right we need guy time so I bite the bullet and head into the club with my arm wrapped around Bretts shoulders and Elliott doing the same to Liam because the boys have no idea how big myself and Elliott are and how quickly things can get out of hand, Jason although is off duty is doing a quick sweep of the place with Ryan. We are escorted to the V.I.P area of the club and order drinks.

"Well boys am away little blondie over there needs someone to dance with" Liam winks and walks over to a blonde girl who is with a bunch of girls dancing.

"Seems like her brunette friend needs a dance partner too won't be long boys" and off Brett goes and straightaway he has the girl eating out the palm of his hand, I have to say I don't see them running off into the sunset.

"Are we getting old?" Elliott asks.

"Hey am only 25 your only 26 Elliott we aren't old" am taken back by his question.

"Just looking at those two they are great kids" he says.

"Yeah they are they remind me of us you know they aren't just brothers they are best friends" Elliott wraps his arm around me.

"Yep we don't have to mold them into us they are already there" Jason walks over and sits down opposite us.

"Thanks for tonight guys if I wasn't here I would have to listen to wedding stuff and my brain is already fried" he smiles.

"Don't thank us your one of us Jason not just fancypants bodyguard and wedding stuff hmm sounds fun" Elliott says sarcastically.

"So Gail says we get to find out what your having in a couple of weeks" I smile, Gail has a tiny little bump now and shes glowing.

"Yeah am still convinced its a little boy in there but we will see, Christian remember and keep Ryan close when you go to Portland please with the threats you received yesterday your lucky I let you out" Jason scolds me.

"What threats" oh fuck Jason really.

"Nothing Elliott really" I changed the subject so quick that he didn't have a chance to ask anymore questions, I decide to relax and enjoy our boys night out and have a good amount of alcohol that much that I don't remember making it home.

Am on my way to Portland feeling dreadful this is a trip I could do without but I need to go down and help Ros out, when I went to say bye to the boys before I left the three of them look like shit and probably won't be anywhere near work today lucky bastards.

"Ryan can we stop off to get something to eat before going to meet Ros please" I say.

"Yes Mr Grey I was instructed by Taylor todo so also what would you like Mr Grey?" fucking Jason the boy is on 6 years older and he acts like my dad.

"I don't know maybe a burger and fries something to cure this hangover" I say.

"Ok I will stop soon Mr Grey"

I got my burger and fries thank fuck it made me feel fixed again but I will definitely need to workout more this week. I quickly go up to my suit and change before heading down to the restaurant and meeting Ros, I head down and spot her sitting at a small table.

"Christian thank fuck your here theses guys don't know the difference between their arse from their elbows I have tried to explain the business contract to them but am not sure they know their own names" Ros moans.

"Ok calm down Ros how about you start from the beginning" and that she does tells me that the group she was meeting with were unorganised and unprepared. I've been working on this business deal a good couple of months and they are trying to take the piss so I scheduled a meeting for tomorrow morning to get it sorted if not we are pulling out, myself and Ros decide to call it a night and head up to our rooms I phone the boys and all is well and now am calling Ana.

"Hello"

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh hey handsome I didn't look at the calling I.D, am good am sitting with Christopher dad dropped him off a couple of days early and he had the delight of seeing my boyfriends drunk face all over the paper" she replies. Oh fuck thats the last thing I wanted Ray to see he's going to think am a arsehole that has a drinking problem.

"Am so sorry baby it was only meant to be a couple of drinks I will make sure your dad doesn't see me as some drunking asshole, and thats good about Christopher make sure yous are both free on Sunday and we can take him to the zoo or something"

"That sounds good actually he's going to love it, anyway how is Ros are you able to sort things out?" she asks.

"When I met with Ros to say she was pissed off would be an understatement so tomorrow ave arranged a meeting but they think its Ros that is holding it so when they see me they will shit it, anyway I will go and let you spend some time with Christopher tell him I said hello love you baby"

"Oh god well you show him CEO Christian Grey and they will shit themselves and ok baby call me tomorrow I love you too bye" and we hang up.

I jump in the shower and decide to head to bed I have to be up early in the morning to sort this shit out.

Please keep the reviews coming :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews people keep them coming please. Now I know I have been only writting in Christians POV so I was wondering what yous guys think should I just continue to write in his POV or should I write in Ana's and the other characters so please let me know what yous think :).**

Chapter Five.

Christian's POV.

Fucking useless assholes trying to fuck me over I don't think so, after meeting with the owner of the company i was trying to buy and him thinking because am only twenty five that he could fuck me over well jokes on him after telling him nicely to fuck himself I tell Ros we are going and heading back to Seattle. I am so fucking angry haven't any of them looked me up because if they had they would of found out am not a fucking idiot!. As I climb into the back on the car am still picturing that dickheads face when I told him I was no longer interested in buying his company and I withdrew my offer. Now I can't wait to get home, we have been driving for a couple of hours when I get a call from Jason.

"Grey" I answer.

"Christian how far are you away from Seattle?" Jason sounds weird.

"An hour away maybe" now am starting to worry.

"Ok now I need you to keep your phone on at all times Brett has found something ok but I will fill you in when you get back" oh fuck and I hope whatever shit is happening Brett isn't caught up in it.

"Ok I will see you soon" I hang up and sigh why is there always a fucking drama just when I think everything is going great some shit fucks it up I just hope its not that bad. After 40 minutes we arrive back in Seattle and back home I jump out the car and sprint into the elevator and up into my apartment coming face to face with Jason and a very sheepish Brett I run over and hug Brett asking if he is ok.

"Chris am good your crushing me cuz" I let go and step back.

"Christian can the three of us head into your office" I nod and walk into my office I sit at my desk and Jason and Brett sit in the seats opposite.

"Is someone going to tell me whats going on please" I snap

"When I started working at GEH I put a monitor on everyones emails that work for you inside GEH and outisde ie Jason, Gail, Ryan and recently Ana not because I don't trust them it was for your safety ok" Brett says. Wow that kid is amazing I can't believe he thought of that and well I never neither did Barney.

"Go on Brett" I encourage

"Well this morning when I went into work I had a email that holds any suspicious emails from your employees and well this morning there was an email conversation between an employee and someone that doesn't have any relation to yourself or GEH it seems we.. Sorry it seems you have a mole within your company that has been passing on information to this person things like your location, deals that are still pending, up incoming personal and work related events" Brett is fiddling with his thumbs obviously nervous.

"Brett who is it?" I ask camly so he doesn't think am blaming him, I look at Jason and he shakes his head and rubs Bretts back.

"I..its Ryan" wow I feel like someone has just punched me in the gut, what the fuck is this bastard fucking at I walk over to my bourbon and pour us three a drink and handing them theirs I take a seat and start to think of what todo but ofcourse Jason has a plan.

"Christian I have employed a new security guy that I was in the marines with and is excellent at his job I recommend him highly his name is Luke Sawyer and he has just left the marines six months ago and I was going to bring him in when Gail had the baby but I want him in now, that been said" he picks his phone and dials a number.

"Hey Luke can you come in please" he hangs up and two seconds later a good looking guy comes in and takes a seat beside Jason and Brett.

"Christian this is Luke Sawyer" I stand up and shake his hand straight away I like him strong steady hand sake good.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Grey" he says.

"Nice to meet you Luke and please call me Christian any friend of Jasons is friends of mine, now I understand your a retired marine and before you say anything I know once a marine always a marine but just now I need a CPO. So tell me about yourself" I say smiling and handing him a glass of bourbon he looks at Jason with a quizzed face I can't help but laugh.

"Whats wrong?" I smile.

"Speaking freely sir" I nod. " I came here thinking am about to deal with one of the most influential men of America who I understand to be a hard faced fucker and well your the opposite" he smiles and shakes his head.

"Well you see in front of my employees I am but am home and Christian Grey CEO is away for the night now tell me about yourself" I smile.

"Ok well I was in the marines since I was sixteen am from Lake Helen Florida, am 27 and as you know I left six months ago, am a twin I have a twin sister Louise and well thats it really I've know Jason since I was 18" he takes a drink.

"Great and a twin huh seems like your not the only twin now Brett, ok so Jason I don't want Ryan to know that Luke is here because we have found out about him so I need Luke to stand in as Ana and Christopher's CPO also can we call Renoyalds please and have him come and to step in for Liam and Elliott because am not letting anything harm them" Jason and Luke nod " Now Brett I want you to drive into work and home with me everyday ok Jason is now our CPO I want no arguments about that ok cuz which means you can't go out partying till this is over right but we can do shit here right? " I ask.

"Your the boss myself and Liam will do anything to make your life easier, now before we go on I have to tell you that it seems Ryan is taken orders ave notified Welch and Barney and the three of us are trying to find who the owner of IP address but its been a pain in the ass" he smiles "You know when I came to work with you I was worried I was going to be bored but fuck me its like a James Bond movie" I laugh.

"Your crazy boy, now is everyone clear after the weekend I want us to have a plan laid out so Luke, Jason can you brainstorm" I ask and they nod.

"Can I say something?" Brett asks.

"Sure squirt" I wink.

"Fuck sake not that shit again anyway can we please remove Gail from the apartment I think we can all agree we love her and her unborn baby and am sure we agree we don't want them harmed now I called aunt Grace before and well she's got the rooms ready for Gail, Kate, Ana and Christopher I know yous might think am stepping your toes but I want the girls and little Chris safe I haven't went into detail about anything I just said something has come up and we need to keep them safe so Jason can you drive Gail over because Aunt Grace is expecting her soon" well fuck me my little cousin is a fucking genius, I look at Jason and Luke and I can see they are surprised too.

"Brett Christian Grey I am so fucking proud of you and honoured to have you as my little cousin you really are amazing" I walk over and hug him.

"I promise I will keep yous all safe" I whisper.

"You always have Christian you just didn't know it" I hug him tighter.

"Thank you so much Brett" Jason taps his shoulder.

"Wow thanks Brett you made my job a little easier, I will drive over to Miss Steele's and drive her and her brother over to Mr&Mrs Greys I will follow Jason" Jason and Luke take thier leave, leaving myself and Brett.

"Am so proud of you squirt if someone told me my 21 year old cousin was going to be sitting in my office after working for me for a week telling myself and my security team what their jobs are I would call them crazy you really are a special guy" I beam with pride.

"Hey its me that should thank you I mean I always wanted to be like you I hero worshipped you all my life I wanted to go to Harvard and do you proud and well I worked my ass off and did it, Liam has always been like Elliott and wanted to be him I don't think Shawn and Carry liked it but well yous both have done the family proud and we wanted todo the same so thank you for giving me this chance todo so" am close to tears am trying to blink them away.

"Well myself and Elliott are extremely proud yous are like the little brothers we always wanted and hey always remember what I told you when you were 10 I will always be here even if its just to talk am here" I smile.

"Well how about we have a beer and some dinner until our brothers come back huh because am starving I worked through lunch" I narrow my eyes I hate when he misses meals.

"Ok but if I find out you skipped meals again i kick your ass or I will make sure we eat lunch together" I scold him.

Just as we were sitting down to have dinner Liam and Elliott walked in so we filled them in on the situation and both myself and Brett had to hold them back because they wanted to kill Ryan there and then but ofcourse the sensible brothers put it to a stop. We decided to play the Xbox tonight instead of hitting the gym, Luke and Jason arrived back after dropping everyone off at moms and now am dealing with a confused Ana on the phone.

"I don't understand how me and Christopher have anything todo with this baby"

"Am not sure you are but am not taking any risks Ana not when it comes to family and that's what yous are and I couldn't bring yous here or he would suspect something ok please just trust me on this" I plead.

"Ok Chrissy and well I love your mom and dad and they are great with us, Gail is a blast you wouldn't think she is 34 I mean she looks amazing even pregnant I got to feel the baby kick it was amazing anyway baby keep me posted and we will see you tomorrow your mom is now making Fridays family night" I smile.

"Ok I love you baby and tell Chris I said night remember and go nowhere without Luke he knows what he's doing" I state which gets me a groan from her.

"Yes sir night" she hangs up and I look at the boys.

"Well thank fuck everyone is on board now" I sigh.

"Come on bro lets chill out for a bit huh lets worried about all this shit later" I nod and walk over grabbing a beer and sitting next to Brett.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this" I say not realising how right I was.

Please review everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have jumped a couple of weeks now, Ana and Christian are together but still taking things slow she is still living at Grace and Cattrick's. Now in this Chapter shit hits the fan and the drama starts I hope yous all enjoy :). **

Chapter six.

Christian's POV.

Well for the past two weeks we are acting like everything is normal although am not letting anyone drive alone with Ryan but he hasn't questioned anyone about it well not that am aware of anyway. Over the past couple of weeks I've spent alot of time with Ana and little Christopher who is an amazing little man he's Ana's double. Brett and Liam are doing amazing at work Elliott boasts about Liam at any opportunity he has. Today is Thursday 13th July and its a rainy day so instead of going a run after work I decide to hit the gym while the boys all shower I tell Luke and Jason to stay with the boys while I head down I could tell they weren't happy but Ryan is running errands so we are all fine, after a grilling two hour workout I decide it's time to head back up as am about to call for the elevator when I get pushed up against the wall and smacked across the head, I try to get up but I can't I feel weak that's when I notice an empty syringe lying on the ground I look up and see Ryan standing over me oh fuck my vision is starting to blur.

"W..why are you doing this?" I managed to say. He smiles at me and bends down.

"Noone fucks with my little brother you spoilt, rich little bastard" and Bam get kicks my ribs. His brother am so confused but I don't get to question him because everything goes black, please don't let him hurt my family I plead to myself.

Taylor's POV.

Christian has been down at the gym a long time I know he's stressed so he works out his frustration I decide to take a walk down to see if he's ok. I get into the hallway of the gym am stopped by the sight of a massive pool of blood and an empty syringe. No this can't be fucking happening I run into the gym and start screaming for Christian but there is no answer, I take my phone out and call Luke.

"Luke down to the gym now he's fucking got him NOW!" I shout, after two minutes Luke, Brett, Liam and Elliott come running down the hall and the boys faces drop at the sight of the blood.

"No that can't be please Jason" Brett begs.

"He's not here Luke call Mark and see if he's still at the Greys I need them all in that house and safe" Luke pulls his phone out and begins to call Mark.

"Boys I need yous to call everyone and tell them not to move, Brett call Barney tell him to track Ryans phone and I need you to check all CCTV cameras noone call the police until the Grey's all know and we have to keep this out the media" I bark orders. Luke walks back over.

"Everyone is at the Greys in the safe room, Mark is bringing Cattrick over now he wants to help us find Christian" Thank fuck Christian got a crew to install a safe room in the Greys and here just incase they are massive they are like small apartments, the boys run up the stair todo their orders thank god I need to keep them busy.

"Luke I thought I could do this we need to work our fucking asses of to find him"

"Jason come on lets get started standing here doing nothing isn't going to help" I snap out of it and get to work.

Ana's POV.

This can't be happening I thought he was overreacting as usual but someone has kidnapped him. I look over and everyone is hysterical Cattrick is heading over there now and we are all ushered into the saferoom. I take Christopher into my arms because he is crying.

"Hey baby boy are you ok?" he shakes his head.

"I want my big brother Chris, please don't let the bad man hurt him Annie" Christian and Christopher have become extremely close over the past couple of weeks.

"Hey Christian is a big boy and very strong he's going to be ok I promise you he loves us all too much to leave us" I hug him tight and silently cry into his hair praying that am right and he's going to be ok because I don't think any of us will manage if not. Christopher finally falls asleep so I lay him on one of the beds I walk through to join the girls.

"Ana honey how is he?" Gail asks, myself and Gail get on amazingly she and Grace are so caring and have done amazing by looking after us.

"Not good Gail I kept trying to reassure him that Christian is going to be fine but I don't think I even believe it, Gail I can loose him again" she walks round the table and pulls me into a hug.

"He will never leave us darling never" I kiss her cheek

"I hope not" I hug her and walk over to Grace, Mia and Kate who have the T.V on because the fucking media has been tipped off. I walk over and hug Grace.

_**"Shocking news word just in that Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings was kiddnapped this evening it is believed he was attacked and drugged before he was carried and throw into the back of a van. We believe that father and cousin of Grey Cattrick and Brett Grey will be giving a formal statement outside of Grey's apartment building. it is said that high school sweatheart and girlfriend Anastasia Steele hasn't been seen has she got something todo with Greys disappearance? Stay tuned for the Greys statement" **_

I don't know what to say am fucking livid how could they think I had something todo with this, I grab my phone not listening to anyone and call Brett.

"Grey" of fuck why did he have to answer like that thats how my baby answers.

"Ana are you there?" he asks again.

"Yeah sorry Brett listen can you do me a favour" I ask.

"Ofcourse Annie whats up?" I explain and what I want him todo and thank god everyone is happy about it. I hang up and take a seat.

"Ana we know you didn't have anything todo with it" Mia says.

"I know Mia but it's obvious not everyone thinks that so I will set the story straight" I go and start getting ready.

Brett's POV.

I can't believe this shit I honestly can't after getting off the phone to Ana I start to get things ready. I agree todo the statement with uncle Cattrick because Liam and Elliott are hot heads and won't hold their tounges so uncle Cattrick wouldn't allow them to be there so they will be watching in the apartment. I walk out of my bedroom ready well ready as I will ever be I walk into the kitchen where Elliott and Liam are having a beer.

"Thanks for doing this Brett" Elliott says taking a drink he looks like shit.

"Its ok I won't be on my own" I say

"Dad just said he isn't doing it" Elliott looks confused.

"Nope myself and Brett are doing it" Ana says walking through the door wearing jeans and a hoodie, she walks over and gives Liam a kiss and cuddle and repeats the same with Elliott when I comes to she pulls me in for a cuddle and whispers in my ear.

"He would be so proud of you Brett thank you so much" she kisses my cheek so I hug her tighter.

"Are yous ready we need to head down now" Uncle Cattrick says. I hold my hand out for Ana take and we head with Uncle Cattrick behind us.

Christian's POV.

When I finally woke up I was sitting in a room with a small T.V in front of me am tied to a chair with fucking chains that bastard is going to pay and thats a fucking promise. My head is so sore with whatever fucking shit they drugged me with my body aches. Just as am about to fall asleep the bastard walks into the room and straight to the T.V.

"Your bitch is about to make a statement I thought you might want to see it" he says smugly. Oh fucker you will pay. Just then I look at the TV and Dad, Ana and Brett walk out my building looking terrible, dad steps back and Ana and Brett stand where they are, the paparazzi are going crazy even as Brett starts to talk.

_**"Evening, on behalf of the Grey family I would like to say thank you to everyone for your messages and kind words. Earlier today my big cousin Christian was kidnapped we are aware who is behind this its just finding the person responsible and both the police and Christian's security team are now working together to get him home safe. I know Christian is in the public eye but the Grey family ask to please give us some privacy to look for Christian" **_Brett nods and Ana starts to talk never letting go of Brett's hand.

_**"Hello everyone for yous who don't know who I am I am Anastasia Steele, Christian's girlfriend. I want to put a stop to theses horrendous rumours that I am involved in Christians kidnapping. I love Christian dearly and just want him home, I want yous all to remember this before yous write your articles that although Chrissy is a very successful billionaire he is also a son, brother, cousin and partner he is like every single one of us standing here right now, please gives us space and time to find Christian and bring him home because thats all we want we just want him home, if anyone has seen anything and we mean anything that would cause concern and you believe has something todo with Chris please contact the police. Christian if you somehow are watching this baby please stay strong for us we will get you home baby I love and miss you so much" **_just then she breakdown and its killing me seeing her like that I can feel the tears rolling down my face, Brett hugs Ana and walks her back into the building while people are shouting at her. Ryan comes over and turns the TV off and laughs.

"I can't believe people believed that dumb bitch would have something todo with this" he laughs, I want to fucking punch him.

"Shut the fucked up you bastard, I can't believe you fucking done this and where's this brother of yours huh" I challenged him.

"That would be me" fuck I know that voice from somewhere. I turn and come face to face with the biggest bastard.

"Jack Fucking Hyde" I growl.

"Now now Christian that's no way to speak to an old friend is it" he walks over and bunches me.

"Old friend fuck you Hyde! So this is your brother huh helping out a rapist now" I look at Ryan and for that I get another punch.

"Jack what is he talking about?" Ryan asks. Obviously his brother kept a secret from him.

"Oh didn't you know that your little brother here tried to rape Mia but me and Elliott stopped it from happening but little Marget Bain wasn't so lucky or even Kate Kavanagh he raped both of them after I found out I called the police and nearly killed him if it wasn't for Kate's brother Ethan your little brother would be dead" I start to feel dizzy again and a punch didn't help.

"You raped two girls and tried to rape Mia Grey after everything that happened to mom are you serious Jack?" Ryan asks.

"See Grey you never know when to shut up do you"BANG another punch to the face.

"Jack am out come on Christian am taking you home I had no idea about this" Ryan moves to help me out but gets shot in the head I turn around and look at Jack and he doesn't even look guilty sick bastard.

"See what you made me do Christian huh made me kill my own brother" he walks around and gives Ryan on last kick.

"Your sick Jack really fucking sick" I spit at him only to gain a blow to the head with the end of the gun and the blackness comes again..

Elliott's POV.

Its been three weeks since Christian was kidnapped and its been fucking crazy even though we asked for privacy we haven't received any, we are all back at work and Ros has now taken over GEH until we find Christian. Myself and Liam are just finishing up for the day when my phones goes.

"Elliott Grey"

"Elliott its Jason I need you and Liam home now everyone else will be here when you arrive" I look over at Liam.

"Ok Jason we are coming" I hang up and tell Liam to hurry up and jump in the truck. I am speeding through traffic like a mad man trying to get home running red lights and causing a couple of close calls after 20 minutes we are home and running to the elevator. We walk into the apartment and everyone is here even Ana's dad Ray who is ex marine.

"What's happened?" Liam asks.

"We got a DVD delivered today and it's from Christian I thought it would be better if we all watched it together" Dad answers. We take a seat in the family room because the TV is massive.

"Everyone ready?" dad asks, everyone calls yes and dad presses play. It's black to start with until a badly beaten Christian comes up on the TV he looks shit and there is someone I recognise beside him.

"EEEETHHHHAANNN NO NOT ETHAN TOO" Kate screams. Oh fuck its Ethan Kavanagh we went to school together fuck who would come after him too I grab ahold of Kate and whisper comforting words in her ear.

"Hi Everyone" Christian says.

"As you can see am not on my own anymore the bastard has also decided to torture Ethan" someone smacks Christian causing Christian's head to snap back and Ana to squeal "Fuck sake man is it not bad enough they don't know JACK shit about were I am your going to let them see me get bitched about?, anyway am missing yous all so much and love yous. Now this might well be the last time I get to say something to yous so I've been allowed to record a message, Jason Gail I hope my little Niece or Nephew is doing ok I miss you guys so much and Gail we could do with your mac and cheese for when Ethan wakes up, Mom, Dad no matter what happens make sure Ana is looked after please and look after each other and thank you for being there when I needed yous both, Kate look after my big brother for me. Brett and Liam I am so proud of yous both and love yous both so much the little mini Elliott and Christian it has been an honour watching yous grow up to be amazing young men. Elliott look after my girls for me that includes Gail, Mom and Mia god Mia I miss you baby girl and by the sounds of things so does Ethan" Mia gasps causing everyone to look at her" " Annie baby remember I will always love you and you were it for me I need someone to go into my office and open the top drawer and give the box to you it was ment for your birthday but am not sure I will be with you, look after little Chris he's an amazing little guy. Annie remember when we played HIDE and seek and you broke your arm and when the nurse asked what we were doing you told them we were fooling around her face went bright red. I love yous all so much and I will always be with yous, anyway am getting told to wrap my shit up so I love yous... Oh and Jason make sure Brett watches this" and the screen goes blank straight away Brett runs over and takes the DVD out and disappears.

Everything after that was manic I walked into Christian's office and took the box out and I hand it to Ana who is a mess, it was a engagement ring fuck and it is beautiful but caused us all to cry again just as everyone is getting ready to leave Brett runs through into the kitchen.

Taylors POV.

Brett runs through to the kitchen totally out of breath.

"WAIT" he shouts making everyone stop what they are doing.

"I got it I fucking got it, as Chris was talking he was putting clues into the message but making it sound like a normal goodbye message well I fucking cracked it I need everyone to listen" he opens his note pad which he obviously has kept the clues in.

"Ok so he was in a dark room obviously no windows ok, he goes on to say about the hospital and makes the words Jack and Hide stand out now he mentioned the colour red so I took them and searched everything and I came up with Jack Hyde he must be is some abandoned building which is red near the hospital does any of that make sense?" he asks.

"Jack Hyde is someone that was at school with us him and Christian hated each other because Christian called the police after he raped two pupils" Kate says looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Kate if you know anything we need to know it could help" I say, she goes on to tell us that he raped Kate and another girl, Christian was close to killing him until Ethan told him to stop so he did and called the police which resulted in him going to a young offenders istatution, how they kept it from their parents beats me.

"I also found out that Jack Hyde is Ryans half brother sharing the same mother, but didn't live with Jack and their mother until his late teens. Ok so Taylor, Luke I need your help in finding everything about Hyde, Mark take the girls home please and stay in the safe room for now Uncle Cattrick I need you to look into Jacks case files if you can't then I will, we are all due for a press conference tomorrow at Grey House so please be ready" Brett demands fuck he is like Christian.

"Fuck sake Brett I thought you were my twin " Liam smiles.

"Ok sounds like Brett has everything organised, I don't want Ana or Kate going to work because if Hyde figures out Chris put clues to us none of us are safe look how easy he took Ethan" Elliott adds and the girls agree.

"I...am going to be sick" Ana squeals and runs off to the toilet.

"Mom have a look at Ana because she's been sick everyday since Christian was taken its probably stress but Chris would chop my balls off if we didn't have her looked at" Elliott says

"Ok Mark take the girls home now please and please everyone remember and check in" They take their leave with little Chris as Ray is refusing to leave and wants to help find Christian. I decide its best to more everythjng from our security into the livingroom so its easier for everyone to access. After everything is moved we get down to work and look for the bastard who took Christian.


	7. Chapter 7

**So Christian has been taken aswell as Ethan, Christian has said his goodbyes but no one is giving up just yet. Please review everyone :). For the person who left a review asking is Christopher is Christian's son NO he isn't he is Ana's little brother she was looking after him for Ray.**

Chapter Seven.

Christian's POV.

I was a fucking idiot and put clues through the message and Jack noticed fucking arsehole so he has moved us and now I have no idea where we are I look over to a sleeping Ethan and I feel terrible he's like me and can't keep his mouth shut and well Jack has done a number on him, his right eye is completely closed and all bruised he's cut and bruised all over his face and neck, but it's our legs that are worse Jack smacked both our legs with a crowbar because we were tapping our feet safe to safe our legs are broken. I hear Ethan start to groan so I bounce my chair over to him.

"Ethan are you ok man?" I ask, he slowly opens his good eye.

"Chris I don't think I can do this any longer dude" he starts to drift back off which I can't have.

"Ethan stay awake seriously you need to stay with me I can't do this without you, think about the girls man come on Ethan stay awake" I can't have him leaving me.

"Chris am not leaving you man I promise am just so tired" he moans. Just as am about to talk Jack walks in with another video camera in his hand.

"Well since we are at the eight week mark I thought we could record another video message what do yous say boys" he smirks.

"Jack why are you doing this to us if its money I can give you it but please end this" I plead.

"Money fuck I don't want your fucking money, I want yous to pay for fucking my life up if you had just let me do what I wanted my life would be different you know Christian that Mia and Ethan were having a relationship behind your back at school I caught them didn't I Kavanagh" he says Ethan is looking like he's loosing it again.

"Yes you did I love Mia Grey and always will I never lied to the boys I just didn't say anything do you think it was through choice huh I wanted to scream from the roof tops that I loved Mia but I didn't want the boys to hate me then we met up in Italy and well that's why I came back to Seattle to surprise my wife" what did he say wife wow am shocked.

"Did you just say wife? Wow congratulations Ethan if I wasn't chained up I could hug you welcome to the family" I look over to Ethan and smile.

"What your ok with this?" Jack is confused.

"Ofcourse I am me and Ethan get on really well and well he's my brother now" I smile.

"Fucking bastard lets get this video done so I can go and get laid" he sets the camera up and we record it him giving me and Ethan a couple of hits, after we record it he leaves leaving us with the news on the TV.

"So are you really happy for us?" Ethan asks.

"Ofcourse I am I just wish we were there, how long have yous been married?" I really am happy Ethan is a good guy always has been.

"We got married two years and three months ago in Italy I was amazing" he beams.

"Am sure it was wait here look they are back on the news" I nudge my head in the direction of the TV.

_**"Thank you everyone for attending, I want to start off by saying thank you to everyone for you support for the past eight weeks, unfortunately the police are now taking a step back from trying my find my little brother but we aren't giving up also Ethan Kavanagh is also been kidnapped by the same person who is responsible for taking Christian. As you can see my family and I just miss our boys and want them home and we are going todo anything todo so" **_Elliott moves away and Jason takes over.

_**"Am Jason Taylor head of Mr Grey's security this process is difficult especially when we can't move for reporters and paparazzi following us so am here to make a deal if yous leave us to find the boys I will make an interview with Christian and Ethan happen when we have found them I know this is a dirty deal but myself Luke Sawyer and the rest of our team need space to find the boys and do our jobs this isn't gossip this is real life" **_ Jason stands down and they walk back into the building I looked at Ana and could see she was lost, I need us to get home and soon.

"Mia still looks beautiful all red eyed you know" its the first time Ethan has smiled.

"She did indeed your lucky you know Mia is amazing" I add.

"Haha you have no idea she makes this whole situation lighter just being able to see her face, am telling you Christian I would do anything for her" he smiles.

"God we have been stuck in this place togther four weeks and I never knew fuck sake am loosing my touch every second am in this fucking shithole" I huff.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it big mean CEO will be back sooner or later" he laughs but winces.

"Yeah he sure will and Jack will pay" I say looking at the TV watching the replay of the press conference.

Ana's POV.

It's been nine weeks and we received another recorded message today so we are all gathered at Christian's apartment. Liam puts it in the player and Ethan and Christian pop up looking shit.

"Hello Grey Family" they both say with a fake smile.

"Well guys I got some amazing news today say hello to my brother in law, Elliott it seems that I wasn't the only one keeping the love of my life a secret oh no Kavanagh here had to do one better and marry our little sister in Italy" we all gasp and silent tears run down everyones eyes I walk over and grab Mia "Congratulations little sister I would shake my brother inlaws hand but well I have a new chained bracelet and its abit tight" he winks "Hey Annie you ok baby? We are getting to see all the TV appearances and your looking as good as ever I miss you beautiful and take note because when we get out of here you will be Mrs Anastasia Rose Grey and get planning same with you Mia we are going todo this properly. Jason have a fucking shave will you Luke watch him he's looking old on TV, Elliott, Liam and Brett hit the gym and get that anger gone its written all over your faces and looks bad on TV I miss yous all keep Mom and Gail busy so they don't get upset and Gail look it in the bedroom that is beside yours and Taylors its a nursery I wanted it to be a surprise but at this rate I won't see the baby till after its born. Now everyone I love you so much and stay safe you don't know what's round the corner.

"Hey everyone, I hope yous are all doing ok and don't freak out my face looks worse than it is. Katie I hope your eating because I know what your like and just because mom and dad aren't here anymore doesn't meam you can fall into old habbits. I want to apologise to yous all I should of asked for Mia's hand but well it's situations like this am glad I didn't I hope yous can forgive me soon. Elliott dude how you doing your still a good looking fucker and now with my sister hmm.. Am not sure am happy with that" he winks "When we get out of here can we have steaks and mac and cheese oh and burgers I don't think we have had anything for days. Anyway love yous all and for god sake someone tell us what Gail is having because Christian is desperate to know and he's just as annoying as the bastard whos responsible for this" the screen goes blank.

"Well Mia Sneaky Kavanagh" Kate smiles.

"Sorry everyone I wanted to tell yous but I didn't want anyone angry at me" she starts to cry. We all comfort her telling her its ok and that we forgive her even though there is nothing to forgive her or Ethan for but I think thats what she wants to hear, the girls walk into the babies nursery and its beautiful mint green with little owls throughout the whole thing its beautiful Gail begins to cry he's not here and is still surprising everyone he really is a, amazing.

Graces POV.

Well its week ten and we are all tired and worried sick about the boys as am walking to the kitchen I can hear someone being sick in the bathroom I walk over and open it and its Ana god I need to sort this.

"Get your shoes on we are going into hospital" I say

"Grace I don't need to I know what's wrong" she says before she starts being sick again I close the door and start to rub her back tell her everything is going to be ok.

"Mom am pregnant" she cries, she started calling me mom when Christian was taken and I love it Kate also calls me mom am the only mom they both have.

"Ana are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes I sneaked away yesterday and well am 12 weeks pregnant I got a scan do you want to see it?" she asks as she stands up and brushes her teeth

"Oh Ana ofcourse I do darling come here" and I breakdown my little boy is going to be a daddy and he doesn't know well I will look after Ana until Christian comes home, we walk into her room and she pulls out a card from her bag and hands me it its a picture of my grandbaby.

"Oh Ana darling Christian is going to be so happy" he smiles for the first time in ages

"I know I can't wait to tell him, am sure you will want me to tell everyone" she smiles.

"If you don't mind honey we are all due there now Mark is waiting on us the others are already there" she nods and changes into Jeans and takes off her jumper and you can see her tiny little bump.

"You can touch it if you want mom" she must of read my mind I slowly put my hand over her bump and smile.

"What a beautiful little bump Ana" I hug her holding her for a bit too long.

"Come on mom" she smiles and takes my hand to make our way to the car where Mark is waiting.

Brett's POV.

We are all siting eating when Auntie Grace and Annie walk through. They look happy for the first time in ten weeks I turn and give uncle Cattrick a look but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Everyone could I have your attention for a minute please?" Ana asks we all nod and stop eating "Well I just want to lets yous all know that am pregnant" she looks to Grace and smiles. Everyone makes there way over to her and hug her tight saying congratulations I run up and spin her round.

"Congratulations Annie Christian is going to be over the moon" I smile.

"Thanks B and I hope so I can't wait to tell him"

"Well come on I can't have my little cousin hungry and Christian would be pissed if your not eating right so come on lets get you some dinner" I walk Ana over and give her my seat and dinner I will get some more later.

"So how far gone are you Ana?" Gail asks.

"Am 12 weeks I sneaked away to the hospital yesterday and got a scan done do you want to see?" Ana beams.

"Ofcourse I do" Gail smiles. The rest of the night was the girls talking about weddings and the men trying to find Christian and Ethan. Everyone has gone home and uncle Cattrick, Elliott, Liam and Luke are in bed getting some rest but myself and Jason decide to keep working on getting Christian home, ave lost count on how much coffee I've had just as my eyes begin to close I notice something in the video Christian sent us, I rewind it and play it again pausing it I use my software to make it clearer and thats it I know where they are.

"JASON" I scream. Within seconds Jason runs through.

"What?" he asks.

"I FUCKING FOUND THEM I FUCKING DONE IT" I shout. Jason walks over and looks whats on the laptop when he does he jumps on me and give me a nooky.

"Fuck sake you did" he high fives me.

"Get everyone up and tell them to get dressed now we are leaving" I order. While he is away getting everyone up I run into my room grab my shoes and jacket and get ready to leave when I walk back into the livingroom everyone is up and dressed looking tired.

"What did you get us for Brett?" Elliott moans.

"We are leaving to go and get your brother so everyone grab a coffee and give yourselfs a shake Christian and Ethan need us" I smile.

"YOU FOUND THEM?" Elliott and Liam run and hug me tight while uncle Cattrick looks like he's about to cry.

"I sure did now Jason I've done enough of your work for one day what's the plan?" I smile.

Jason's POV.

I can't believe Brett found them he's one of a kind. After getting everyone up and Brett telling everyone he found them he asks me the plan.

"Cattrick I want you to head to the hospital because they will need to go and request a room big enough for them to share because it's easier to guard, I don't want anyone calling the girls until after we have them. Boys follow Luke into the staff headquaters yous will be giving a bulletproof vest and a hand gun I know yous have all been made to have permits but don't use unless you need to we don't know if Hyde is doing this alone or if he has help other than Ryan. Luke when we have Christian and Ethan I want you to call the police and secure Hyde until police come then head over to the hospital once we get both boys into hospital and settled we will then call the girls, do I make myself clear?" I ask.

"LETS FUCKING DO THIS" Elliott cheers and everyone smiles.

"Ok call me when yous are on your way I will head over now" Cattrick says he hugs us all and leaves.

"Right boys I mean it don't shoot if not needed we want Hyde alive" I say. We make our way into the staff headquarters and get kitted up to get ready to bring the boys home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo they are bringing the boys home :). I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Seven.

Christian's POV.

Well it's week ten and am begging to get really week I can barley keep my eyes open but I know that I can't give up I have to much to loose, myself and Ethan are helping each other stay awake he's helped me so much through this I would of gave up along time ago if it wasn't for him.

"Chris are you awake?" he asks.

"Yeah I don't trust myself to fall asleep" I answer I feel like if I go to sleep I won't wake up.

"I know i feel the same, I can't believe the arsehole has kept us for so long" he moans.

"He's sick that's how, am so fucking hungry" I moan.

"Same I can't wait to have a full meal" we talk for a while about everything I really like Ethan and you can tell he loves Mia. Just as am about to fall asleep I hear shouting coming from the other room.

"Ethan can you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah I thought I was hearing shit for a minute there" there is more shouting and banging and then I hear a gun shot.

"Fuck whats happening out there?" Ethan asks.

"I don't know Ethan" thats when I hear Bretts voice

"Its them Ethan they found us" I try and shake the chains off but they are heavy and am so weak.

"Christian we need to shout come on" Ethan says.

"WE ARE HERE. .. IN HERE" we sceam.

"CHRISTIAN. ... ETHAN?" I think it was Elliott.

"IN HERE" we start to bang our chairs, what feels the forever they bust through the door and run over to us.

"Elliott Jason you get Christian and myself and Liam will grab Ethan" Brett says. Elliott and Jason run over.

"Christian we are here are you ok?" Elliott asks.

"Am good just get us out of here watch my right leg shits broken" I say.

"Brett is Ethan wake?" I ask.

"Christian he's unconscious but breathing he's probably just tired" he answers and I begin to panic.

"Don't let him die boys please" I start crying while Jason and Elliott try to unchain me

"Christian we won't let anything happen but you need to calm down"Liam demands.

"Yous are going to be fine Chris you are nearly out" Jason says after a minute or to am free I rub my wrists and look at the boys

"Can someone hold me while I walk out please"

"I will carry you out Chris" Elliott says.

"Elliott I need to walk out of here ok for myself" I turn and look at Ethan and he's still out cold.

"One of us have to now lets get out of here and now" I snap. Elliott takes oneside while Jason talks the other I dont move my right leg as its broken so it takes us a while to make it out the room, Liam is carrying Ethan, we reach out the room and see Luke with a very battered looking Jack.

"Well Jack looks like you had a bad fall huh not good, I will see you in court" I smile.

"You will regreat this Grey" out of nowhere Brett leaps and punches him another couple of times and I laugh waving goodbye to the bastard. We make it to the cars and Brett goes in one car with Liam and Ethan and we go in another, I can feel myself dosing off but I do my best to stay awake.

"Thank you guys" I manage to say.

"Hey don't thank us it was Brett that found yous" Elliott smiles.

"That boy is a smart cookie you know" Jason adds.

"He is, Jason I need to sleep"i say closing my eyes as the darkness closes in on me I can hear them both shouting for me to wake up.

Liam's POV.

We are sitting in Christian and Ethans hospital room, both boys have been checked over apart from the broken leg each and some cracked ribs and bad bruises they are both fine as am checking the Internet to see if the media has caught wind a young blonde haired nurse comes in.

"Hello sorry am just in to check on Mr Kavanagh and Mr Grey am Dr Black" she smiles god she's fucking beautiful.

"Hey am Liam Grey, Mr Greys cousin" we shake hands.

"God is all the Grey men hot" she covers her mouth and turns red.

"Well it's good to know I got the all clear from the Doctor" I wink ar her and laugh.

"I am so sorry I said that it was really unprofessional of me" she turns and checks on the boys.

"Hey no need to apologise" I smile.

"No really am sorry my brain to mouth filter must be broken today" she laughs.

"Well am glad it is, so Dr Black whats your first name?" I ask.

"Georgia but everyone calls me Gorgie" she smiles.

"Beautiful name so are you from Seattle?" I don't know why but I really want to get to know her.

"No am from Portland but after Harvard I got offered a job here so I've only been here seven months how about you?"she asks.

"No am from L.A but finished Harvard and moved back home until Elliott offered me a job ave only been here three or four months" I smile.

"Wait you just finished Harvard too that's crazy do you mind me asking what age you are?" she asks.

"No not at all, am 21 and yeah just graduated this year"

"Well that's crazy am 21 too seems like we have a few things in common" she laughs.

"Gorgie would you mind going out with me sometime?" please say yes.

"Sure heres my number give me a call sometime" she walks over and writes her number on my hand and leaves.

Well thank fuck she said yes shes amazing. As I type her number in my phone Brett walks in smiling.

"What you smiling for dickhead" I ask.

"I just walked passed the nurses station and some Doctor was talking about how hot Liam Grey was when she turned round she shit herself but its cool I put her mind at ease telling her I was your twin" he winks and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah she's Christian and Ethans Doctor" I smile.

"Oh and soon to be the next Mrs Grey" he laughs. What a dick, we sit with the boys until everyone comes uncle Cattrick and Elliott are getting them now while Jason and Luke talk to the police.

"Oh fuck Christian are you there?" Ethan moans and open his eyes.

"Hey Ethan we are Liam and Brett Grey Christian and Mia's cousin are you ok?" I ask.

"Does this mean we are out of there?" he asks and I nod.

"Well thank fuck for that, wheres Christian?" he panics

"Next to you look" Brett points to Christian and relief speads over his face.

"Yous found us right?I heard all the shouting and then blacked out" he says

"Yeah we got a bit of a fright when you went unconscious but the doctors have checked you over you have a broken leg and some cracked ribs but apart from that your fine well apart from some brusing" Brett smiles.

"That's good is Mia around and thanks boys from saving us" tears fall from his eyes.

"Elliott is just calling the girls they won't be long and hey don't thank us" I smile.

"Thanks do yous mind if I go back to sleep am so tired" he asks.

"Ofcourse not get some rest and when you wake Mia will be here and congratulations by the way" I smile.

"Yeah congratulations welcome to the family" Brett says.

"Thanks guys Christian was right about yous" before we can question him he falls asleep.

Christian's POV.

God my body hurts like fuck! I feel like I've been hit by a train. I slowly open my eyes giving them time to adjust to the light since I've only seen darkness for 10 weeks. I look over and see Ethan sleeping beside me thank god he's ok.

"How are you feeling baby?" i hear my sweet Ana asking turn to my right and there she is smiling god she's got a beautiful smile, I can't believe am alive.

"God baby I feel really sore but its worth seeing your face again" I smile.

"You still look handsome thank god" she winks I can't help but laugh which makes me wince.

"Baby don't make me laugh it hurts" I rub my ribs.

"Am so sorry baby fuck it's good to have you back" she stands up and kisses me gently on the lips thats when I notice her little stomach.

"Baby have you got something to tell me?" I point to her stomach

"Oh yeah sorry umm am pregnant" she smiles and rubs her little bump, I don't know what to say I look at her and can feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Christian say something please" she begs, I open my mouth to talk but nothing comes out I reach my hand out and rub Ana's bump.

"Do you want to see the baby?"she asks I just nod, she pulls out a scan picture and hands it to me and I can't believe it the baby looks just like a little baby.

"How far gone are you?" I ask.

"Nearly thirteen weeks, are you happy?" I smile.

"Ofcourse am happy Ana am going to be a daddy" I smile.

"Good I was getting scared there" she bends down and kisses me again this time longer but we are interpreted by someone clearing their throat I pull away and turn and there lies a smiling Ethan.

"Well congratulations Bannana" he smiles, Ana squeals and runs to Ethan hugging him a bit too tight I think by the look on his face I can't help but smile.

"Thanks Ethan and congratulations on the wedding Mr Sneaky" she laughs.

"I know but hey when Mia said she met someone when I left I had no idea it was you and now your back with Chris and pregnant huh" he winks at me.

"Yeah I know its crazy, I know yous dont want to talk about what yous went through and I get that but remember we are all here for yous" Ana says.

"Your right am not up for talking yet but if I do baby I know yous are all there" I say.

"Yeah me too bananas"

"Good now everyone will be here soon so how about we clean some of the blood off your faces huh make yous look abit better oh I forgot Gail is bringing yous in some lunch" both mine and Ethans eyes light up.

"WHAT?" he both shouting causing Ana to jump.

"Fuck sake Grey and Kavanagh if yous do that again I sware to fuck! Now she's bringing in some soup, mac and cheese and some red velvet cake oh and yous will find out what she's having too" Ana smiles.

"Just tell me" I moan not wanting to wait.

"Nope now come on lets gets yous decent huh" Ana takes a sponge over mine and Ethans face taking all the try blood off, I still can't believe am going to be a dad its crazy for the past ten weeks I believed I would never see her again and now I have my own little family. After we are all cleaned up the three of us talk about the school days and how our life's have changed, but we are interpreted by my family.

Brett's POV.

God only Liam would pick up a girl in a situation like this. After Ethan went to sleep we headed back to the apartment and got washed and changed and drove over to pick the girls up now we have just arrived back at the hospital and everyone can't wait to see the guys me included I have to say it has been a tiring and long ten weeks and thank fuck its over, as we reach the boys room all the girls go crazy and fussing over them I take a step back until they eventually calm down and I walk over and shake Ethan's hand.

"How you feeling now?"

"Good thanks for everything Brett" he smiles, I nod my head.

"Yous are ok that's all that matters man" I wink and walk slowly over to Christian trying to hold back my tears but it doesn't work I start to cry.

"Hey Brett what's wrong?" Christian asks grabbing my hand.

"Am so fucking glad your ok" I can't hold back anymore I bend down and hug him like my life depended on it.

"Brett am ok I promise squirt" he rubs my back.

"I thought I was too late and when we arrived and Hyde went to grab Elliott I just seen red and shot his leg but I just wanted to grab yous and leave" I cry

"Brett it's ok what you did was brave and am thankful for that am fine" he kisses my head.

"Good" I pull back and smile. We sit and talk for a while until Ethan asks us what everyone was wondering.

"So how did you know where we were and what happened we heard loads of shouting?" we all look at Jason and nominate him to tell the story.

Taylors POV.

Ok well I take it I will be telling them what happened then.

_(flashback) _

_"Ok boys remember what I said ok.. Now lets go" I say. We walked up to the entrance I open the door and no one is there so we split up myself and Brett go right, Luke goes straight on and Liam and Elliott take the left, I didn't realise that an old warehouse would have so many fucking rooms so we started to search as myself and Brett were about to head back for the others I spotted Hyde in a room on the phone so I called the boys to join us as we waited on the boys we watched Hyde he was screaming at someone on the phone something about a gun or something, anyway the boys arrived and we pilled into the room telling Hyde to get on his knees"._

_"FUCK YOUS AM FININSHING THIS" he screams and goes to take Elliott out that's when Brett shoots him in the leg but the bastard didn't give up._

_"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES YOU BASTARD" I shouted, Liam dropped his gun and started having a fist fight with him the were rolling around on the ground, out the corner of my eye I seen something shinny in his hand but before I could do anything Elliott shot him in the shoulder getting him to drop what it was. Now Hyde was lying on the ground screaming I ordered Luke to secure him but not before we all chipped in on teaching the bastard a lesson, we could then hear yous shouting and banging stuff so we left Luke with him and split up to look for yous eventually we found yous"._

_(flashback ended) _

"That was the short version of the story but we have plenty time to talk out all that shit later, on a happier note here" I pass Christian Gails last scan of our baby.

"Is this baby Taylor?" Christian smiles looking at the scan.

"Yeah that's her alright" I beam he looks at me and then Gail tears forming in his eyes.

"Yous are having a girl? Am going to have another little niece and then a son or daughter myself fuck me" she shakes his head.

"That reminds me"i say walking out and grab Sophie who just been dropped off by Mark.

"Uncle C" she runs and jumps on him causing him to wince.

"Hey baby girl are you ok?" he asks.

"No my uncle gets kidnapped the wedding gets canceled and I need to speak to you after ok" he gushes out.

"Oh dam guys am really sorry about the wedding I really am" he apologies.

"Oh shut up Christian yous boys are safe thats all that matters we can reschedule the wedding" Gail smiles he just nods.

"Uncle Chris your having a baby too like mummy Gail right?" Christian nods.

"To Annie right she's beautiful you know but will you still be my prince?" I look at Ana and she has tears in her eyes and nods to Christian telling him to tell Sophie yes.

"Sure if you will still have me but we can't go shopping for a while but am sure Uncle Elliott would take you and Brett and Liam" Sophie turns and looks at the boys.

"Ok deal now can we go home now because I need to talk to you...Privately" she says looking at us all.

"Well we need to head home now Ana needs fed and the rest of us need sleep but Brett and Elliott are going to stay how about we all leave till you talk?" Grace smiles and Sophie nods so we all take our leave.


End file.
